


Sonnets by the Steward

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2002-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My responses to the Denethor poetry challenge.  Not exactly love sonnets, but all I could manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On His Stewardship

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I understand that this was written as part of the ancient and honourable convention of "Loyal Steward" poetry. Denethor may even have intended it to be circulated, to a limited extent, among the more courtly circles in Minas Tirith. He may even have convinced himself that he believed it.

 

On his Stewardship

I hold this Staff for one of greater birth  
At thought of this is Arrogance restrained  
My banner pure as virgin of true worth,  
The utmost sign of Loyalty unstained.  
But Lands, like Sons, need Ruler's guiding hands;  
Who but great Gondor stems the rising tide  
Of Nameless Evil; Shadow's fear withstands?  
Not lesser Men in arms and wars untried.  
What Steward could refuse to greet his Lord  
Should one return to Tower and Tree renew;  
The light and line of Elendil restored  
By dint of Right and Royal tokens true.  
Till then I stand in place of Heir unknown  
And mount the Steward's Chair not Kingly Throne.

Denethor II  



	2. On the Death of his Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My responses to the Denethor poetry challenge. Not exactly love sonnets, but all I could manage.

Now, she is passed and I am yours alone;  
Her eyes, sea-nurtured, dimmed with fountain’s tears,  
Soft feet, sand-cradled, broken on you stone,  
Dusk’s silken nightfall, frosted by your years.  
What fool was I two mistresses to serve?  
For cold and cruel you took from her your price;  
Her sons the offering e’en before their birth,  
Her marriage bed the stone of sacrifice.  
What need to turn your jealous eye her way?  
For steward-like most dutiful she served –  
Though tempered white with softer shades of grey –  
And gave her all to see this tower preserved.  
Let Shadow stalk our streets, scythe through our lives,  
Thresh out all hope, for still our pride survives.  



End file.
